


Late Night Radio

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I run the night slot on campus radio and some jackass keeps calling in to insult my music taste and request high school musical songs instead.”</p><p>In which, Naruto calls Sasuke every night to request High School Musical songs, but he's actually calling for a whole different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Radio

It's nothing new. Sasuke's come to expect it at this point in time. The call normally comes between midnight and one AM. He knows it's the same person every time even if the other likes to change up his voice every few calls. It's the laugh that gives him away. It always echoes in the phone, bright and shinning and overwhelming. Sasuke's found that he likes to listen to that laugh and it's the only reason he looks forward to the annoying idiot's call. 

Midnight. 

That's when the phone buzzes and Sasuke answers with a scowl on his face. "Hello," he greets. He doesn't normally get many calls with his 11-3AM shift every night so he doesn't bother to hide his annoyance because he knows it's the idiot. 

"Hey! I'd like to request a song." It's the normal greeting and Sasuke rolls his eyes. He does actually know who this is. It's the idiot who sits in the back of his English class writing the whole damn time. 

"What is it this time?" 

"We're all in This Together!" He sings the words to the beat of the song despite the fact there is no music playing. 

"Whatever." 

He simply hangs up the phone and keeps playing the music he likes.

The last song of the night is 'We're all in This Together.' 

\----------------------

There is no call one night and Sasuke won't admit to himself that he is worried. Naruto hadn't been in class either. 

He doesn't get really worried until three nights later when he hasn't gotten a request for High School Musical. The other hadn't been to class and Sasuke wonders what's wrong. Maybe he's really sick? He hadn't seemed sick the last time he called but anything can happen in a day. 

It's nearing 3 when the phone rings. It's unusual for it to ring in the last hour and it has dark eyebrows furrowing as he reaches to answer the phone. 

"Hey, c-can I request a s-song?"

The voice is nastily and Naruto’s throat obviously scratchy. It sounds like the other hasn't slept well in days with the way his voice seems to drift, a yawn echoing through the phone. 

"What is it?" Sasuke sighs, shuffling through a few of the previous songs the other has requested. 

"The Start of Something New."

It's a song that the other hasn't request yet and Sasuke has to search for the song for a bit before it starts to play. 

"Hey, Sasuke?" 

The voice startled him, dark eyes shifting to look at the phone. He forgot he hadn't hung up. 

"What?" 

The other sniffles into the phone and Sasuke wonders how he hadn't realized the other was still on the line. Now that he's listening, he can here the other breathing heavily because he's so congested. 

"Would you like to go out for some coffee with me? I've been trying to build up the nerve but I always panic and request a song and I can't seem to get it to come out when we’re in class," the other rambles, breath heavy. He seems out of breath from saying so much. Sasuke feels bad. He knows how much it sucks to be sick. 

There's silence that echoes through the phone as he tries to process the words. He thought the other was just screwing with him. This isn't what he expected, especially at three in the morning. 

A call catches his attention and dark eyebrows furrow in question. "Give me a sec," Sasuke mutters, flicking the other line on. 

"Say yes!" 

The words come as a surprise and he looks up to realize this has all been on air. That means that whole confession was on for everyone to hear. "Shit," he mutters, surprised when the light flashes to show another call. 

"Yes! Please say yes! You guys would be so cute together!" 

Sasuke scowls, flicking back to the line he knows Naruto is on. "That whole thing was on air."

"Shit, I know! I forgot when I asked," the other says, a sneeze following his words. "I didn't mean too. I understand if you don't want too. I just-"

"No, I want to." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Just as long as you stop requesting High School Musical shit."

"I think I can do that but no promise," the other laughs. It quickly turns into a fit of coughs and Sasuke frowns, wishing the other wasn't feeling so bad. "I'll talk to you in class and we can decide when to meet and stuff."

"Okay."

The line goes dead and Sasuke can't even process what just happened before the line starts to buzz again. 

"You need to tell us what happens!" is the next call. 

Sasuke realizes he never did turn the conversation off air. 

It's only a matter of time before the listeners get what they want. Naruto ends up joining him most nights for the show and the girls grill him with questions. Sasuke scowls the whole time but he can't help the smile that pulls up his lips when Naruto laughs, telling the girls when something is too private to say on the radio -like who was doing who.

There is still the occasional call when Naruto can’t join him in the studio to request High School Musical and it simply makes Sasuke smile now. He’ll usually play it without complaint.

At least the listeners don't get to see the fond looks he shoots Naruto throughout the night or the smile that manages to tug up is lips when Naruto calls in a request. Sometimes it’s a request for a date and Sasuke can’t seem to get mad at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
